


It's Not Like I Lay Awake At Night Thinking About Her

by mystery_notebook



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_notebook/pseuds/mystery_notebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel's just trying to go to sleep, man.<br/>(something short and sweet, i guess. it's requited but mabel doesn't know lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Like I Lay Awake At Night Thinking About Her

Gay thoughts. That’s what they were, right?

 

Mabel lay still on her bed, lantern flickering dimly beside her. She was turned away from her brother, who was puzzling over something in his journal, and clutched a pillow close to her chest. Pacifica had talked to her today-- they had passed each other in town, and Pacifica had said hello. It took her by surprise, almost. She paused her conversation with her two friends, turned to her, said “Hey, Mabel” and smiled.

 

Gay thoughts. That’s definitely what these were.

 

Maybe it was the outfit. The slouchy teal sweater with patterned chevrons, matched with grey leggings and silver triangle earrings. Something about the way they caught the light…. Mabel imagined touching them, gently and carefully, feeling the metal between her fingers and bringing her face closer to Pacifica’s own.

 

And the sweater probably felt amazing. It looked so gosh darn fluffy-- and there she was, in her mind’s eye, sitting alone with her on the shack’s windy roof and asking to feel it for herself. Pacifica laughs and holds out a sleeve, and Mabel traces her arm up the fabric, all the way up to the other’s cheek.

 

Dipper sighed in exasperation, murmuring some semblance of a goodnight, and turned off the light. Mabel held the pillow tighter. That sweater, that sweater-- without even meaning to, she thought about putting her hands underneath it, feeling the space between fluff and skin. Her hand on Pacifica’s stomach, that’s all. Laying on a bed with her, Pacifica touching her, brushing back her long brown hair and telling her something, anything good.

 

Mabel stopped herself, stomach twisting a bit with nerves. She’d never really… harbored a crush on someone who’d been this much of a jerk to her before. She believed solidly in befriending one’s enemies. But… dating was something else. Crushes were something else and, heck, imagining junk like this was something else. But something about Pacifica learning and growing and becoming a better person made Mabel... really happy. She shifted onto her stomach, already half-asleep.

 

Pacifica takes her by the hand. They’re both wearing ballgowns, screw it, why not. Her family’s ballroom is full of people, but Pacifica wants her. She only wants her. And why wouldn’t she, you know? They both look absolutely beautiful. Mabel can’t contain herself and takes both hands in hers, pulls her close and tells her how she feels. She tells her she’s wonderful and gorgeous and she, like, _likes_ her, and Pacifica looks nervous as heck but she smiles. Chandelier light reflects off her hair, in her eyes, just like they did in the sun this afternoon. Pacifica stutters. Who wouldn’t, you know? But she pulls her close and says she likes Mabel too. They dance to three songs and Pacifica gets bored, then Mabel fills her purse with cocktail wieners and accompanies her to her room. She’s never seen it properly, but she can guess. Canopy bed. Walk-in closet. Pacifica wants her, only her. She grabs her hips and feels silk on silk, her blonde hair brushing against her face. They kiss.

 

Yeah, these were gay thoughts.

 

Mabel groaned and finally went to sleep.

 

 


End file.
